The present invention relates to optical films. In particular, the present invention relates to a tab, which allows easy removal of protective coverings from optical films and a method of forming the tab.
Optical films are used to increase the amount of light exiting an optical display in a preferred direction, typically this is a direction normal, or “on-axis,” to the surface of the display. Increasing the amount of on-axis light reduces the amount of energy required to generate a desired amount of on-axis luminance. This is particularly important for optical displays that use battery powered light sources such as those used in laptop computers, calculators, digital wristwatches, cellular phones, and personal digital assistants.
The 3M brand Brightness Enhancement Film from 3M Company, the assignee of the present invention, is used to address this problem. The film collects light from “off-axis” and redirects or “recycles” this light on-axis toward the viewer. In use, this material increases the on-axis luminance at the expense of off-axis luminance.
A “turning” film is also used to increase the amount of on-axis light exiting a display. Turning films are usually used in combination with wedge-shaped or stepped-wedge light guides. Light rays exiting the light guide at the glancing angle, usually less than 30° to the output surface, are internally reflected such that they are directed substantially on-axis. Representative embodiments of turning films are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. RE38,243 E and 4,984,144, which are assigned to 3M Company.
Another film used to increase on-axis light exiting a display is a reflective polarizer, these include multilayer optical films such as DBEF from 3M Company. The film is formed of layers of polymer that provides high polarized reflectivity over a wide bandwidth. Representative embodiments are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,421, which is assigned to 3M Company.
Other examples of useful optical films manufactured by 3M Company are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,828,488 and 4,906,070. These include films that are combinations of or variations of the films discussed above.
The films described above need to be protected. To prevent scratching or other damage prior to assembly in an optical display, a protective cover, or pre-mask, is laminated to the film.
Current products that include a film/pre-mask combination are manufactured by first laminating a sheet of pre-mask to a sheet of film and subsequently cutting the sheet of film/pre-mask with a single die to form the products. Because the pre-mask is the exact size of the film, and the edges of the film and the pre-mask are exactly aligned, removing the pre-mask during assembly of the display is difficult and time consuming.